Legendary Benders
by usaangel509
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- This is my first fanfic, I hope everyone enjoys it, still in progress, Two girls are running from the fire nation, What happens when they meet aang and the rest of the gang? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Legendary Benders**

**Chapter1:Introducing the girls.**

Two girls were walking down a dirt road when they saw some fire nation soldiers. Behind the two girls was a man, the man was about 5' 2''. He had brown spiky hair and green eyes.

"QUICK! IN THE BUSHES!" yelled the first girl. At those words the two girls quickly jumped into the bushes.

"Have you seen any of these five?" asked a soldier raising up a poster. On the poster were three girls and 2 boys. One of the girls had brown hair and blue eyes, her name was Katara. Another girl had black, wavy hair, down to her mid-back with pinkish colored eyes, her name was Mina. The third girl had blonde hair with big crystal blue eyes, her name was Myome. The first of the two guys was bald with blue arrows all over his body with blue eyes, his name was Aang. The second of the two boys had brown hair in a ponytail in the back of his head, his name was Sokka.

"No, I am sorry." The young man nodded, whose name was Junichi.

"Thank you, good day." The soldier said and continued walking down the path.

"Whew…That was close," said the blackette as the girls were climbing out from the bushes and punching him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the cover, Juni!" said the blonde. The girls brushed the dirt from their clothes.

"Your welcome girls." said Junichi, as he was pervertedly trying to reach for Myome.

"AHHHH!" screamed the frightened girl jumping up and hiding behind her older sister. Mina glared at Junichi and made a fist.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT YOU PERVERT!" Mina said, growling under her breath.

"Uhhhh…" Junichi suddenly looked as if he saw death itself. Junichi turned to go run, but Mina grabbed his collar scruff.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO DO THAT CRAP TO MY SISTER!" Mina shouted, jamming her fist into the helpless mans jaw. "Let's go Myome!" Mina said, grabbing her sister's hand and heading for the earth kingdom.

"Umm… Goodbye mister Junichi… Thank you for covering for us…" Myome said, looking back at the helpless man. Mina began walking down the road, pulling her sister by the hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Meeting the Avatar

"Why are we going to find Prince Zuko? Shouldn't we be AVOIDING him like we are all the other fire benders?" Myome asked Mina. Mina began to blush a little then looked down, trying to make up an immediate excuse.

"B-because we have to get something he stolen from me last time we uhh…. encountered each other." Mina replied, her face a light rose pink.

"Oh, Okay" Myome smiled.

Out of the two, Mina was slightly smarter than her sister Myome. The two began walking down the dirt path, when Myome pointed out a large object in the sky.

"Look at that!" She said excitedly jumping up and pointing.

"Oh wow… " Mina said, slightly scowling, "A giant bird. Nothing uncom-"

"It has feet! And a tail! And is that a boy on it?!" Myome interrupted her sister. "Come on! We need to catch up to it so we can meet whoever owns it!"

Myome began pulling toward the landing sight of the humungous animal.

"Ahh, finally, a place where I can begin to gather some more supplies. Aang, have you seen Momo?" Katara sighed as she slid off Appa's back.

"He's over here with me!" Aang replied.

"Has anyone seen my boomerang?" Sokka asked.

"Momo has it." Aang exclaimed.

"What a weird little trio, Mina." Myome said as she and her sister peered through bushes.

"Indeed Myome." Mina replied quietly.

Just then, Momo decided to hop over to that bush to gather some berries. He was sniffing the area. Something smelled different. He pushed his head through the bush and came nose to nose with Myome.

"How cute!" Myome said, pulling Momo through the bush and hugging him tightly.

"Momo!" Aang exclaimed. Running over to the bush to find who grabbed him.

"Aang! Wait for me!" Katara shouted, joining him in seconds.

"Look what you did Myome!" Mina harshly scolded her sister, but doing so quietly.

"Sorry…" Myome replied.

Just then Aang used his air bending to blow the bushes away so he can get Momo back. Myome and Mina jerked their heads in that direction as soon as they felt the slightest breeze.

"Give me Momo back!" Aang yelled as he kicked Myome back.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister!" Mina said, standing up and shifting so she is in a fighting stance.

"Aang! We don't need violence!" Katara exclaimed.

"You're right… But we need to report them to authorities. We'll bring them to the closest town we can." Aang replied, going to get some rope.

"What? You're going to hand us in?!" Mina and Myome exclaimed at once.

"Yep." Aang replied as he walked over to them and lassoed the both of them together.

"But you can't! The fire nation will definitely get us!" Myome yelled.

"They wouldn't want you as much as they would want me, I'm the avatar. You tried to steal from the wrong person." Aang said coldly.

Aang tied their hands together and tied them back-to-back. He used his bending to propel them onto Appa's back. Then he and his two friends climbed onto Appa's back. Sokka stared at the two sisters.

"What's with them? They look so sad. And why are they tied up? Aang would never do that." Sokka whispered to Katara.

"I don't know, Aang is being too harsh, he said he was going to turn them in to the authorities. I think Aang is having a bad day…" Katara replied.

Sokka nodded in agreement. Myome was getting cold, goose bumps began forming on her legs. Sokka looked down at her legs.

"Cold?" He asked her.

"Y-y-yeah. But I don't need your help. You're already going to get my sister and I killed." She responded, suddenly realizing how dark it was. "The moon's coming up Mina! We have to hide our faces!" She said, nose diving into Sokka's lap.

"Hey! Myome! No! What about me!" Mina exclaimed.

"Can you please stop freaking out?" Sokka sighed as he sat the two girls upright.

"Sorry. We can't let you know that we are the legendary benders of Light and Dark." Myome replied, not even knowing she told him what her sister and she were.

"Too late for that." Mina growled.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Aang, Katara, and Sokka screamed at once.

"Aang! The fire nation wants them MORE than us! I'm untying them!" Katara scolded.

As soon as she began to untie them, they suddenly grew weak. When Myome slouched over, her hair suddenly began to change into the opposite color, brown. Her eyes changed from blue to purple. When Mina slouched over, her hair changed white and her eyes changed to black. They both had markings all over their body. Mina had markings that appeared to be bright yellow and shaped like solar flares. Myome had markings that appeared to be a dark blue and shaped like craters in the moon.

"Look at them! They are almost completely changed!" Katara exclaimed.

"I know. I think they are telling the truth about being the legendary benders." Sokka replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Plans for the Fire Nation.

When Mina and Myome opened their eyes they blinked a few times, looking around. Myome had a dark blue aura hovering around her body, making her appear as a dark being. Mina, on the other hand, had a light yellow aura swirling calmly around her body.

"They're so beautiful…" Sokka commented, mostly staring at Myome.

"I agree," Katara said, actually looking at how Aang looked in the lights from the auras and the moon.

Just then Mina had a white dress on; it was made of pure satin, with intricate designs on it resembling, once again, solar flares made of gold. She had golden eye shadow on her eyes with dark lip gloss on her lips. She had beautiful jewels come from the middle of her forehead and moving to her hairline and around her head, the jewels connected by strands of light. Myome then had a black dress on, with light blue jewels all over to resemble the pattern over the moon. She had dark eye shadow and light lip gloss on. A black gold tiara appearing on her head, with many little diamonds to resemble the stars in the sky on it. When the girls opened their eyes, everyone gasped.

"We need to get to the Air nation…" Mina had said, her voice low and unintentionally seductive.

"..The Air Nation is gone. The Fire Nation destroyed them." Aang said sadly.

"We need not worry for that. We've brought them back once and given them their powers. We shant (**A/N :3 I'm pretty sure that means shouldn't. O.o;;)** have any problem in doing so again." Myome then said, her voice high and baby-like, but still regal and seductive.

"Really?? Let's go! Appa! Yip Yip!!" Aang rushed Appa in the direction of the Air Nation.

"This bison is nice... But it is slow. Let us speed him up." Mina and Myome had said in unison, there hands glowing as Appa's speed increased.

When they arrived at the Air Nation's old temple, Mina and Myome jumped from Appa with more grace than Katara, Sokka, and Aang had ever seen before. They landed easily and strode to the middle of the temple, blowing air into the two holes to get into the chamber where they could contact the old Avatar. The doors closed behind them as they went to his statue.

"Previous Avatar of four elements. Come out now, from the spirit world. And make contact with the princesses of Light and Dark," Mina said, her voice loud but still elegant.

Roku's spirit then appeared in front of the two women.

"Yes, your highnesses?" He had said, bowing down to them.

"We need to know, where is the prince of the Fire Nation. We need him for our plan to be complete." Myome said to him.

"Ahhh… The young traitor prince. You will find him in the walls of Ba Sing Se, of the Earth Kingdom. But I warn you, do not tell anyone from the castle just who or what you two are. They will hold you there, and not let you escape.

"My princesses, I see you intend to revive this mighty Nation. I might suggest, letting Aang seeing his former master. Bringing the air bison's back might be an excellent idea. We must do all in our power to stop the Fire Nation. The comet comes at the end of this summer. We must stop them before…" Roku was cut off by Mina.

"You seem to forget, Roku, I gain immense strength from that comet also. In this form right now, I already posses enough energy to fight him when he has the power of the comet in or out of him. But that is all. I will pay you a visit once I get to the Earth Nation, I promise you that." With that, Roku bowed his head and vanished, and Mina and Myome strode from the room.

"We must begin if we are going to get to the Fire Nation before night falls tomorrow." Myome said, touching the wall of the temple and instantly restoring it and everything it touched slowly.

The two girls danced around the temple, touching everything and anything they could, restoring the temple, everyone and everything, inside it. When Aang's master had arisen from the dead, Aang tackled him with so much force the old man fell back.

"Oof! Well Aang, it has been a while since I've seen you last." His master said, smiling at him then taking notice of the two legendary benders before him. "Ooh! Thank you princesses, for bringing back our people. We will train to the maximum for you two. I promise you that! We will help with the down bringing of the Fire Nation!"

The two women nodded, striding back to Appa simultaneously. "Take your time Aang, but when dawn breaks, we leave at once. My sister and I won't have a single chance of getting into the Nation of Fire in secret looking as we do now." With that, they hopped onto Appa's back.

"Master! I thought I would never see you again!" Aang had tears in his eyes as he hugged the old man.

"Aang. You have important duties to uphold. You must see to them first. As long as you have the princesses of Light and Dark… Or as some call them, Legendary Benders, with you; you can see me anytime you want, even if I appear to be deceased."

"Yes sir… I'll be back! I promise!" He hugged the man and ran back to Appa with Katara, Sokka, and Momo.

They all climbed onto Appa as Aang pulled his reigns and said to him excitedly, "Yip! Yip!!"

* * *

Omg!!! I'm soooooo sorry it took me sooo long to write this chapter! xX;;; I've been super busy.

:D But I wrote a new fanfic too! It's called "Bella's Vampiric Sister." It's to that superly awesome book _Twilight_ and _New Moon _and _Eclipse_!! I think I did a pretty good job if I must say so myself. TT

:3 But who cares! I still gots this chapter done. I'll work on Chapter four alll week and I'll post it next weekend. -

Oh, and if you have any suggestions at all, I'll gladly accept them.

Until then... .> I'm... OUT!

Oh. .. Disclaimer.. Uhhh.. >;; I wish I owned Avatar. But I don't. D: So that sucks. Oh well:D I am proud to call Mina and Myome my own characters.


End file.
